Christmas At Rosewood Academy
by GIRZim232
Summary: A holiday side story to Feliciano's Fire. The Bad Company Club has a party, and there is a present exchange. Rating  for occasional swearing.


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone, I come bearing fluffy holiday story that was promised. I'm not sure how good it will be because it's mostly being written on the fly. Please enjoy, read and review. If you haven't read Feliciano's Fire this story kinda goes along with it and will make a little more sense if you've read at least part of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any media that inspired this story.**

A Gifted Series Side Story:

Christmas at Rosewood Academy

It was a strange morning for Lovino Vargas, firstly because he actually woke up on his own rather than being violently ripped from sleep by his roommate. Said roommate, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was still very much asleep. An evil grin spread across the Italian's face. The time for his revenge was now. Lovino looked around the room for something that would aid him in his quest and found nothing of interest. Lovino sighed and was about to give up when he laid eyes on the birdcage in the corner that was covered with a blanket. Lovino stepped out of bed and walked to the cage purposefully. Within a few seconds of removing the blanket the room became filled with the loud complaints of the bird. Gilbert rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Wake the hell up bastard! You said you had something important you wanted to share with the stupid club today!" Lovino yelled, about two inches away from his roommate's ear. Gilbert punched Lovino in the stomach and fell gracelessly out of the bed. Curses were then muttered in German as the albino fumbled around for contact lenses.

The next thing that made the morning weird was the pairs of students who were making ice sculptures around the school grounds. The tall Russian that Lovino knew was named Ivan Braginski was working with some Freshmen with long, dark hair tied back into pigtails with red bows. Lovino stopped and watched as the girl shaped water with her gift and Ivan froze it with his.

"Are you coming or what?" Gilbert asked when he noticed Lovino staring. "Yeah…. yeah…." he said as he followed the German to the dining hall. The remainder of the Bad Company Club was sitting at a table in a secluded corner, Lovino took a seat as far away from the founding trio as possible. Francis Bonnefey smirked at Lovino, "Come sit closer won't you? I promise I won't bite."

"No way." Lovino answered flatly. Gilbert stood up and clapped his hands loudly getting the attention of the others. "Alright, so as usual we're having a little party as a club to celebrate the winter holidays. Now this is strictly for fun so if you have any strong religious feelings, leave them at the door. I'm talking to you Vargas." He said looking at Lovino. "Antonio will explain the party. But first, everyone take tickets to the holiday concert thingy!" Gilbert handed out tickets to everyone except Roderich and himself. Antonio then stood up as Gilbert sat down, "Alright Lovi, what we do is have a party where we can invite friends and relatives. We also get presents for a present exchange. So you and your brother should go and get presents, nothing expensive and it has to be something anyone would be alright with having." Lovino nodded to show his understanding. "So do we have to go to this concert thingy?" He asked.

"Your attendance would be appreciated, especially since your little brother is in it." Roderich said sternly. Lovino just went quiet.

Later that day Lovino and Feliciano were in town looking for small presents for the present exchange.

"This is so fun! I didn't think that you would want to go to Gilbert's party or the concert. It makes me so happy that you're going to both." Feliciano babbled as they walked into a store. Within a half an hour the two boys were back on the school grounds and in the Bad Company Club's meeting area for the party. Antonio brought his friend Bella to the party, which made Lovino really wish he got something nicer for the present exchange than a whimsical pen. The brothers put their presents on the table and went to get snacks that were brought by the others.

"Hello there Lovino." Bella said. He looked at her the way a confused person would look at an oncoming train. "Uuuuuhhhhh…" was all that he could get out when Bella looked up, "Well now we know where Antonio grew the mistletoe." Lovino looked where she was looking to find that there really was mistletoe above the two of them. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" He said in a slightly higher pitched and more drawn out tone of voice. "You know what that means, right?" she said with a cat-like smile. Lovino swallowed hard, he was pretty sure he overheard what that meant at one point or another. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to turn bright red. He stood there alone for a while until Antonio came and gave him a big pat on the back, "You can thank me later Lovi."

"Don't call me Lovi…." Lovino said softly, as he still hadn't recovered himself enough to be properly angry.

"Alright everyone sit down! It's time to play the Awesome Present Exchange Game! The rules go like this, when it is your turn go up and pick a present. Once you have made your choice you open it, then you have three chances to guess who brought your present. If you guess right, that person goes next, if you guess wrong they still get to go next."

"In order to figure out who goes first I'll think of a number between 0 and 20 and whoever guesses the closest will go and pick a present." Said Francis. "Alright, go."

Everyone guessed their numbers and Elizabeta was the one who guessed closest to Francis's chosen number. She went up to the table and picked a present wrapped in bright blue paper. She unwrapped it and found that it was a sketchbook. "Hmmm…. I wonder who could have bought something like this… Was it you Matthew?"

"Nope." The Canadian answered with a grin. Lovino glanced around and found that his little brother looked all too excited. "Feliciano?" she asked next. The younger Italian nodded enthusiastically, and then went down to pick. The present he picked was wrapped in paper that had cute animals printed on it. Lovino rolled his eyes, the wrapping paper was a dead giveaway. Feliciano removed the paper and opened the box, in it was a plush dog. "Hmmmmm…." Feliciano said as he tried to think who would bring such a thing. "Was it this girl?" he asked pointing at Bella. She giggled and said no. Feliciano took his other two guesses and couldn't figure out who brought the plush. Gilbert gave a slight wave to signify his responsibility. "Thank you very much." Feliciano said with a smile. The game went on in this fashion until there were very few presents left and Bella went up. Lovino tried to keep his expression as calm as possible when she picked up the box containing the pen Lovion brought._ "Please change your mind…"_ he thought to himself. His hopes were dashed when she tore off the paper and looked at what was inside. The pen was one that had big eyes, a duck bill and a shock of feathers at the end. It came with a base that was shaped like feet and had a suction cup on the bottom. Bella looked at it extremely puzzled, Lovino wanted to hide in a cave for the rest of eternity. She then scanned the crowd and her eyes fell on Lovino, who turned very red. "I think Lovino Vargas brought this."

There was silence.

All eyes were on him, but Lovino had no desire to admit to buying the ridiculous item. Feliciano happily confirmed the guess…..

After taking his turn Lovino spent the rest of the party sitting in a corner alone.

Once the party ended, Lovino and all the others who stayed for the whole party headed to the High School's Auditorium.

"Hey, Lovino!" Bella called. The elder Vargas brother flinched upon hearing his name. "W-what is it?" he asked nervously. "I wanted to thank you for the pen, I think it's really funny. I didn't think you were the kind of person who would buy something like this."

"Yeah…." he said, wanting to bang his head against something very hard. He was also lamenting the fact that his roommate was not there to drag him away from the situation. "I really like it though." Bella ended, "So thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a slight smile. She then nodded and went to talk to Antonio.

Everyone took their seats and waited for the concert to begin, Lovino noticed that he was sitting next to Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Ludwig looked up at Lovino and shrugged slightly "I guess he's backstage getting ready for the concert to start."

"He sings?" Lovino asked, unable to wrap his mind around the concept of Gilbert and decent music.

"No, he plays an instrument."

"Like a guitar, right? Or drums?"

"He plays the flute." Ludwig answered in a completely serious tone. Lovino was staring at the blond, trying to find out what the joke was. "Yeah right…. And I'm a giant rabbit."

"Careful what you wish for…" Ludwig said as the curtain that blocked the stage was pulled from view. Lovino scanned the band quickly, and found Gilbert sitting in the front row, mostly surrounded by girls, in the flute section. When Francis took a look over at the newest member of the group he could hardly contain a laugh, for the Italian's jaw practically dropped to the ground in surprise.

After the concert everyone gathered in courtyard outside the dorm buildings for congratulations among other things. Lovino stormed up to his roommate, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "You play an instrument? And you actually play it well? Since when did this happen!"

Gilbert just started laughing, "I started playing a musical instrument because in order to be the most awesome person alive I need to be awesome at everything! What would make you think I wouldn't play music?" Lovino tilted his head slightly, still not used to Gilbert's logic train.

"Don't think too much of it, just try and enjoy the night before we all go in." Antonio said. Lovino just nodded and decided to play along.

The End

**Well, according to the time where I am I'm late with uploading this. I hope that everyone at least found it amusing.**


End file.
